In The End
by xMeredy
Summary: She commited suicide from all the pain. Then he came and found her dead body a year later, realizing his mistake. Now he comes back again...is death a worthy price to pay for love?
1. In The End

Disclamer: I don't own CCS

In the End

Summary: It hurt so much when the world rejected her. It hurt even more when he didn't love her back. Her descision? She would kill herself. Secretly, no one would ever know. She didn't want them to.  
--------------  
'Are you sure you want to make such a choice?' asked the voice in her head.

"What other choice do I have?" She said, her tears blurring her vision.

"By nightfall, Kinomoto Sakura will be no more."

'Just because he doesn't love you?'

"No, because I don't belong anywhere."

'Don't... someone will need you.'

"But it hurts too much to stay here. I want to leave. Can't you understand?"

'Yes I do. I understand the pain, but I can't understand the choice you chose.'

"It's complicated, but this pain hurts too much. It stings so badly. I want it all to stop. It hurts. Alot. To lose it all."

'Why you though? You're a kind, caring, sweet person.'

"Maybe they don't ned a 'kind, caring, sweet person' in this world."

'Sakura...'

"GOD SHUT UP!"

Tears rolled down her cheek.

"Sakura Kinomoto is no more... Sakura Kinomoto is no more... Sakura Kinomoto is no more... Sakura Kinomoto is no more... Sakura Kinomoto is no more... Sakura Kinomoto is no more... Sakura Kinomoto is no more... Sakura Kinomoto is no more... Sakura Kinomoto is no more... Sakura Kinomoto is no more..."

God. It hurts so much.

Who wouldn't've wanted to wanted it all just to stop?

She carefully corked the the bottle of poison and placed it on her bed side table.

It was four o'clock.

Sakura slid onto her bed and rested her head on her pillow.

"It hurts so much inside, and outside. Everything pains so heavilly. It's too hard to explain this emotion I feel at the pit of my heart. It's like it's dragging my heart down."

New tears sprung from her eyes.

They trickling down her cheeks and sunk into her pillow.

"I hate this, I hate this all."

But she didn't.

Everyone and thing else hated her.

End of story.

Memories flooded into her mind, making her cry even harder into her pillow.

((Flashback))

"Touya? What's wrong?"

She was worried: Why WAS her older brother...crying?

"SAKURA JUST GO AWAY AND LET ME THINK OK?" He yelled.

Her bottom lip trembled but she went off reluctantly.

When she reached the stairs her stop-mother cornered her.

"Where do you think you are going?" She said.

"I-I'm going to see otau-san."

"You don't have an otau-san anymore."

"Hoe?"

"I killed him. So now you must listen to me."

That explained Touya... kinda.

"YOU WHAT?"

Her step-mother hit her with a bat.

"Don't use that tone with me!"

Sakura ran upstairs, tears running down her face.

"I'm going to Tomoyo... she'll help me."

Sakura climbed out the window.

She walked to Tomoyo's house which was a couple blocks away. ((Tomoyo is 19 BTW))

She pushed the doorbell.

"Oh, hi Aunt Sonomi. Is Tomoyo there?"

Sonomi's face fell.

"Eh? What's wrong?"

Sonomi gave her a note then slammed the door in Sakura's face.

Sakura blinked then unfolded the note.

It read:

Dear Sakura.

The truth is that I was never really your friend. I've always hated you, but since you were popular and stuff back then I just hung with you so I could be popular too. Your prekiness was stupid and you look ugly as h311 and I never want to see your face for the rest of my freakin life!

Lots of Hate,  
Tomoyo

PS I've left Japan and run off with Eriol to unkown places and you better not find me

Sakura's heart tore like the note she ripped in half.

"She f-faked m-me!"

Her heart sunk even deeper.

Then it also hit her, when Sonomi had looked at her hate was painted all over her aunt's face.

"N-nobody l-likes me a-anymore. Wait, Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika!"

Just then the three girls walked down the street.

"Hey, guys!"

The group walked faster.

"Wait for me!"

"We're trying to avoid that bstrd!" Chiharu barked.

"We never liked you Sakura, you're sooo naive." Rika added.

"You're a b!tch." Naoko retorted.

The three walked away, each slapping her before they did.

"W-what's going on?" Sakura asked, tears streamin down her face.

((End of Flashback))  
  
"How can something I thought I had gotten over with still hurt/haunt me so much?" Sakura inquired.  
  
It was like someone ripped her very soul, very heart, right out of her body.  
  
Her eyes were sore and red from all teh times she had wiped away her tears.  
  
Her nose was running but she didn't care anymore.  
  
She wanted out. Right now.  
  
She wanted all the pain to stop. Right then.  
  
It was 10 o'clock now.  
  
"Two more hours..." She whispered.  
  
"Shaoran..." She said.  
  
She still loved him, but he would never have the same feelings towards her...  
  
((Flashback))  
  
"So Sakura, why'd you want me to meet you here." Syaoran asked when they reached the park.  
  
"W-well I-I w-wanted t-to tell you t-th-that Iloveyou."  
  
Syaoran looked at her awkwardly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I-I er... I.. ano.. I lo-love y-you."  
  
Syaoran looked at her again.  
  
Then laughed, it was the joking laugh or warm laugh Syaoran cracked when she was around.  
  
It was cold, and insulting. Most importantly: hurting.  
  
"HAHAHA SAKURA HAHAHAHA I WOULD HAHAHA NEVER HAVE HAHAHA THOSE HAHAHA FEELINGS HAHAHA TO-TOWARDS A- A- HAHAHA NERD!"  
  
Syaoran rolled over.  
  
When he stopped laughing he smirked at her.  
  
"You need to stop dreamin. From this point on though,"  
  
He looked at her darkly.  
  
"I never want to see that face again. I love Mina, and she loves me. I don't need a third wheel."  
  
Syaoran walked off, laughing along.  
  
Sakura's heart fell.  
  
It broke into a million pieces.  
  
Pieces that would never be found.  
  
Tears were forming behind her eyes.  
  
Yet so many different emotions were in that single drop, hate, pain, depression, anger...  
  
((End of Flashback))  
  
More tears sprung from her eyes.  
  
It didn't look right.  
  
To take someone as kind as and caring as Sakura and give them h3ll.  
  
Tears hold more the rain.  
  
Even if they are smaller.  
  
Her heart pounded faster and faster.  
  
It was 11:55.  
  
She uncorked the bottle of poison as more tears dripped down her face.  
  
I'm not all that sure why she's doing this.  
  
I understand pain.  
  
I understand the sinking feeling in her heart.  
  
I understand it all...  
  
...but why must the path mean this sweet, compassionte person has to die?  
  
It's not right.  
  
... and for sure, it's not all that fair either.  
  
How this is actually happening, but it is.  
  
11:58  
  
She rose the bottle closer to her lips.  
  
12:00  
  
She poured the liquid into her mouth.  
  
The taste was rancid, and tasted like sh!t.  
  
12:01  
  
The bottle was empty now.  
  
She shakilly moved her hand to place the bottle on her table, but she only dropped it onto the ground.  
  
It smashed like her heart did.  
  
12:05  
  
Her breathing started to slow and extended.  
  
Her systems seemed to fall.  
  
Her eyelids became very heavy.  
  
'It's working..' she thought.  
  
She couldn't open her mouth.  
  
She didn't even have it in her to shed a single tear.  
  
It hurts so much right now.  
  
But it had to happen.  
  
12:10  
  
Her eyes snapped shut and her breathing ceased.  
  
She lost consiousness, her brain fell into nothingness.  
  
12:15  
  
It was done.  
  
She was dead.  
  
She had locked all the doors and ways in.  
  
Also covering them with layers and layers of brick, cement and etc.  
  
To make absolutely sure no one would find her she had sealed the entrances with all the magic she had in her body.  
  
She laid on her bed.  
  
Pale.  
  
But somehow...  
  
someway...  
  
A tiny drop of liquid fell from her eye and sunk into her pillow.  
  
The story of Kinomoto Sakura.  
  
The story of so much pain taken on a girl who was once loved.  
  
The girl who killed herself, and no one ever knew.  
  
Nobody came by to visit.  
  
No one got curious or suspicious by her sudden disappearence.  
  
That showed how much they really cared.  
  
Not at all.  
  
So, in the end there isn't always a happy ending.  
  
There's an ending but it's not happy all the time.  
  
When one must scrafice so much, because of all the hate.  
  
All the pain.  
  
All the hurts.  
  
In the End.  
-----------------  
Hope you enjoyed this.... NO FLAMES! I HAVE ENOUGH OF THOSE THINGS!  
  



	2. In The End Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

In The End: Part Two

Summary of Part 2: All this time, Mina had been playing his heart for his money. He strolled by Sakura's house and noticed... her neighborhood everything's dead... and he starts to finally wonder... where's Sakura?  
----------------------------------  
"Hey Mina-koi, where you going?" Syaoran asked.

She had been going out every night for a month now without Syaoran knowing until an hour after she left.

"N-nowhere!" She whirled around, but then a big wad of cash fell from her pocket.

"A-ano...."

"These are my savings for the Li Clan..." Syaoran said.

"Y-you're the one who's been taking it?!?"

"I never actually loved you, just your money... I've already been remarried to a more /handsome/ man. Today would be the last day I would be seen for a while..." She took a knife out of her pocket. "But things have changed."

"Mina.. b-but you vowed to love me... you said I was the only one..."

"I lied. And you believed me. People are so gullible."

She took a step closer, putting the knife right under his neck.

"Now you know my little secret, I can't let you spread it around. Don't worry it won't hurt... me anyway. As soon as you're dead I'll have total acess to all your riches."

Her smirk largened.

"I bid you farewell /dear./"

Just before the knife sunk into his skin, Syaoran elbowed her making her trip backward. The knife flew into the air. Syaoran caught it between two fingers.

"I didn't spend years of training to die." Syaoran whispered coldly.

There was a small cut on his neck, a small trickle of blood spewed from it.

"I don't believe in violence... but I can't let such a onore like you live."

It was silent then a blood-hurtling scream filled in the air: filled with terror, and pain.

Mina was never seen again.

((A few months later))

Syaoran had burried Mina at the dump, telling everyone she had commited suicide rather than he had killed his own 'wife'.

Anger was circulating through his mind. Along with pain and sadness.

She was a big, fat fake. She toyed with his heart, gaining his trust... and almost made him lose his job. Just because of her need for money...

He turned cold and heartless, just like he was before Sakura changed him.

He only trusted his family and maids/butlers.

((Ring....ring))

Syaoran was around 22 now.. grumpiest ((and coldest)) business man in Asia, yet the richest.

Yet, he didn't want riches... he wanted something more.

He picked up the phone.

"What?" He said bitterly.

"We found a deserted neighborhood in Tomoeda, and thought if you'd look around at it, sir. To see if it's fit for Yukishiro-san's order. The address is 2358 Cherry Grove."

"Alright, I'll see to it this afternoon."

Without saying goodbye, Syaoran hung up.

His clock read 11:30.

He shuffled to the bathroom and prepared for his visit.

'Cherry Grove? It sounds familiar...'

((1:00))

Syaoran was driving into the neighborhood, parking in front of a random house.

"This feeling... I think I've been here before."

He could also feel some../thing/ coming from the house he parked in front of.

He walked to the door and examined it. There was a bright red sign decorated with Nadeshiko flowers obviously drawn by a 5/6 year old. In Sloppy, yet readable japanese it read:

Welcome Kinomoto Residence! Please ring the doorbell and wait patiently.

"K-kinomoto? Is this really... Sakura's house?"

His eyes widened...and now he realized... he hadn't seen Sakura since that time he laughed in her face when she confronted him her feelings towards him. He hadn't heard from her...or anything.

He placed his hand on the doorknob and turned it, but it didn't budge.

"Why isn't it opening?" He growled.

That sensation he felt...that something surrounded him. It was...magic... to be more specific.. Sakura's old magic.

'Why would she seal her house with her magic?'

He pushed the door, still no luck.

"Uh..."

Still: the door didn't budge.

"Kashin!"

Even the magical flames didn't burn the door.

"God, if I have to effin scratch the door open I will."

So he took a knife form his pocket and scratched at the wood.

((An hour later))

The door was fully scratched. ((I know a knife worked and magic didn't... sorry it's just how it worked out.. i couldnt think of anything else))

He carefully ducked in.

Everything looked the same, except for the mold, spider webs, and rust...

"What happened here?"

He picked up the phone to call his company, but the phone was dead. He saw the wires had been cut... by a human.

He walked down up the stairs and down a long hallway: he knew where he wanted to go most here.

He came to a light, pink door. Decorated with a panting of a cherryblossom tree branch. Around it (frame) was signatures of people so called 'friends'.... one read Syaoran Li.

"Sakura..." He whispered under his breath.

"Where are you?"

He turned the knob- once again the door wouldn't budge.

"Kami... I left the knife outside...did I?"

He traced his name, which was next to the doorknob.

"What happened to us? We were the closest of friends... what had gotten in the way?"

He remembered embellishing the letters of his name onto the door when he was around 10 or 11.

"How come I never noticed you just faded away from life?"

He leaned his forehead on the door.

"Why? but more importantly... how?"

The door glowed a bright green and opened an inch.

"Eh?"

He pushed the door open further.

"Kami, Sakura! S-she's..."

There Sakura lay. Pale. Cold. And Dead.

Her face had fallen into a depressed expression, unlike the bright smile that had always been plastered onto her usually happy face.

"How did this happen... to you?"

On her side table was a tiny note.

He picked it up.

Dear whoever finds this,

I'm deciding my life isn't worth living. So I commited suicide. If you entered this house leave right now and leave my dead body alone. If you know a guy named Syaoran Li tell him that a certain someone forgives him and still loves him much.

Kinomoto, Sakura

"S-suicide?" He stuttered, dropping the small piece of paper.

"She killed herself? Because of... what we did to her wasn't it? We just suddenly left her life because... because if popularity... or ranks... or so called 'love'. Why didn't we see this? Why? How come it wasn't me?" He put his head on the wall, wanting all his questions answered...so badly...

"Why Sakura? She was a kind, sweet, gentle, genki little girl. With pure emerald green orbs, soft shiny auburn hair which bounced around her face... a warm smile that always cheered me up. That turned me into a carring person... and I just let Mina blind me... and forget Sakura... It's all my fault... a-and s-she forgives me."

He couldn't hold anything back anymore. He wanted to cry so badly. Just to let the tears fall...

Screw whoever said that the weak cry. Screw whoever said only the meek show their emotions. And screw the person who said men don't cry. Because they were wrong. The weak hide their emotions, only the strong force their tears out...

"Why must I realize it now? I do love her... but s-she's g-gone. I-I was blinded from Reality... I had fallen in love with her... then Mina came around...and everything turned around. Sakura became distant and rejected. What would somebody else do? Stay on Earth with so much pain? She had to do it didn't she? It was meant to be. For Sakura- to kill herself out of all the hurts..."

Tears sprung from the corner of his eyes.

He got off the wall and looked at Sakura.

"I'm so so so so so sorry... but you'll never know. And y-you'll n-n-never k-know t-that I-I-I love y-you..."

He stared at her longer, angry at himself. Angry at his blindness. Angry at Mina. Angry, for letting Sakura down.

"I love you... and you'll never know o-or care."

He closed his eyes... he just laughed in her face... when she told him, and it hurt her. But did it hurt more that he loved her back and it was too late... that she already killed herself... that she'd gone on... that she just forgived him, just like that.

"Faith planned this right? To make me see her lying here dead... to know I made a big mistake... and it's all my fault... Why must faith toy my heart like the way Mina had? My heart is already torn... please don't take anymore...It hurts too much already."

A tear fell from his right eye, it slid down his cheek. Then landed on the floor. A small card rose to him... but he didn't notice. His vision was getting blurred by more tears flooding his eyes. He couldn't stop now... and he didnt want to.

He looked up and finally caught sight of the card.

"The Love Card... At the top was Sakura's name and at the bottom Syaoran's. There was a heart with wings in the middle. In the heart written in pink letters it read:

Two soulds who have suffered much finally come together and realize love. May her spirit rest in peace and may he live a well life.

It was so simple... but it made him look into another light.

He had to move on...

He couldn't just stay there, weeping away.  
  
He slowly got up, and pocketed the card.  
  
As he left, he restored Sakura's magic and gave up his own. Half to make sure Sakura's body wouldn't rot. The other half to protect the body from intruders.  
  
And just like that he got up and walked away. He slipped into his car and drove off into the sunset.  
  
This is life, live it up before it's gone. Don't live it bad and give it all away. It's your life. Live it to the fullest you possibly can.  
  
Syaoran Li and Sakura Kinomoto, two people who loved each other but the other never knew.  
  
I don't know why faith chose to rip them apart like that. I don't know why they ripped the very emotions of love away. It's just another way life works.  
  
A faded figure of a small woman with auburn hair and emerald eyes peered down at Syaoran.  
  
"I love you too..."  
  
One day, Syaoran's life will be lived to the fullest, and the two souls will be joined again.  
  
In The End.  
-------  
PART THREE COMING UP!  



	3. In The End Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

Summary: Syaoran, 21 years old, wants something more... like he's missing something... could it be Sakura? Is death a price really needed for love?

In the End: Part three  
--------------------------  
Syaoran sighed heavilly. Then again. Then again. Then again. Then again. Then, not again.

He stared at the photo he had on his desk of a 15-year-old teenager. She had short auburn hair, sparkling emerald green eyes, and a genki smile plastered on her face. She was standing next a boy, who was around the same age as her. He had chestnut brown hair and warm amber eyes. He was smiling back at the girl with 'coolness' around him. At the bottom of the frame two names were engraved in pink and green lettering. Kinomoto Sakura and Syaoran Li. Friends Forever.

'I still don't believe it's my fault she commited suicide.' He looked sadly at his work he had to finish. 'I'm not in the mood to work anymore... I want to go out and search for something that seems to be missing in my heart.' He ran his fingers through his hair. 

((Light bulb moment))

He picked up the phone and dialed to many people while scribbling furiously on some paperwork he had to fill out in order for his idea to work. Finally he called one last person. "Hey Eriol, it's me. Syaoran."

"Oh, hi Syaoran. What's up?"

"I've decided to let you take over Li Corp."

"Haha, very funny."

"I'm serious. I'm handing it over to you. Tomorrow you start work."

"Oh my kami... really? THANKS!" The phone hung up. 

Syaoran packed up his things in a box. "I won't give up until I find the missing piece of my heart..." It's been a year since he found Sakura killed herself in her own house. He visits everyday to make sure the body never rotted away or etc. He drove back to his small apartment. He didn't really have anything to do anymore... no work. No love life. No nothing. He turned on the radio, it was in the middle of a song but he knew which song it was. An image of Sakura flashed in his head.'Why can't I stop thinking about her today? She's dead... why? It is true: He always worked harder when Sakura pushed him a bit-in a friends way' He stared at the window...'I think I'll visit Sakura...'

He changed into more confortable clothes- he was wearing dull business suits required for his past job. Another part of the past... just seconds ago... he was on the phone with Eriol, now he passed by Penguin Park...

((Flashback))

"So Sakura, why'd you want me to meet you here." Syaoran asked when they reached the park.

"W-well I-I w-wanted t-to tell you t-th-that Iloveyou."

Syaoran looked at her awkwardly. "What?"

"I-I er... I.. ano.. I lo-love y-you."

Syaoran looked at her again. Then laughed, it was the joking laugh or warm laugh Syaoran cracked when she was around. It was cold, and insulting. Most importantly: hurting.

"HAHAHA SAKURA HAHAHAHA I WOULD HAHAHA NEVER HAVE HAHAHA THOSE HAHAHA FEELINGS HAHAHA TO-TOWARDS A- A- HAHAHA NERD!" Syaoran rolled over. When he stopped laughing he smirked at her. "You need to stop dreamin. From this point on though," He looked at her darkly. "I never want to see that face again. I love Mina, and she loves me. I don't need a third wheel and so your tiny brain understands: I don't need you." Syaoran walked off, laughing along.

((End of Flashback))

"If I own my life, how come I can't control the specific going-ons of it?" He hated himself for so many things. But since he didn't really control some of the events, did it mean that he hated life? Or faith? So when you hate something is it really you hate that thing? Or is it that you hate the nothingness of that happening? 

His head hurt, emotionally and physically. "God, how did Sakura take all this pain..." He looked at her house. "Maybe because she didn't...she killed herslef, nobody on the face of the Earth could stand the Pandora's box... Heartbrake, rejection, being hated by your so called best friend..."Tears formed in the corner of the eyes. "And all I did was stand there and let it all happen..."

When you look up the word gullible it won't be there. If you try to answer all the questions you want answer, all the answers won't be there. There are far many too questions and us, flawful humans don't see the answer, until its too late...or we don't even see it at all.

For instance, Syaoran couldn't see.. he didn't think of looking yet it was right in front of him... Letters on Sakura's door that just appeared, one by one a letter just popped right there. But like the word 'gullible' he didn't see... He slowly turned the doorknob, he sat next to the pale body. Another thing he didn't notice? The body was growing paler every day... maybe slightly...but it was.

He could've of lived a happy life. He shouldn't have rejected her, but he wouldn't've if Mina wasn't in the way... It's wierd how effectively it is to use could, should, and would in things that had already means what can happen if someone HAD done it. Would means that you could've done it but you didn't and you could've if you hadn't. Should is what you are expected to do anywho...but you might not of. He squinted down at her... 

"What is this thing I feel like I'm missing. It seems like when I'm with you...the gap is filled...even if you aren't really here..." He gripped onto her hand. It was cold, yet warm at the same time. He felt like he was full, but how long would that feeling last?

Tears of sorrow, grief, guilt, and joy filled his eyes. "God, how can you really love somebody who's gone on..." He whispered."...but do I still love her the way... I should've, could've...would've...if she was still alive? Could I have had these feelings? Did I? Would I? Should I?" His tears fell onto her cheek, which grew paler. 

"Eh?" He examined her face... "How is this happening? WHEN?" He started panting heavilly. "I-I-I put my magic into her body to save i-it...how can it become pale? I-I..." He tore out of the room fustration running through his veins...that's when he finally saw it. He finally saw the small lettering that appeared in the middle of the door... he recognized the handwriting too...

My time has come to rot away in human life. I must fade into the depths of the world above of Earth. Before I make my last move I hope you, Syaoran, sees this. Day by day I add a letter here for you to read. I forgive the actions that have happened in the past. They've already happened and no one, not even the angels of the Earth, can reverse our mistakes, our pains, our deaths. What I want you to abslutely know is that, I love yo

When his eyes reached the last word the door was carved after it into a 'u'.

I love you.

He put his hand over the words. He traced each letter slowly, taking in every word again... making sure he knew the words...that she said...or would've... could've... but should she have if she was still alive?

"Sa...ku...ra"

Tears fell from his eyes again. He couldn't help it. Out of all of the wrongs..why does she keep telling him she had forgiven him? How come every time would bring tears to his eyes? He cried... but it felt like some of those tears weren't his...

He read the words over and over and over again... "I can't take it anymore...I'm tired of trying to move on...why can't I just move backwards instead?"

Backward...

"Sakura had a solution to end her pain...why can't I do the same...yet how?" Yeah, he's gonna do it. Commit suicide just like Sakura had. Should he though? He thought it through... Then ran his fingers through his hair. 

"Sakura..." It just felt so comforting...to repeat her name over and over again. For a while anyway.

"I never actually thought how much Sakura cared about me...how you never know what you have until its gone." He looked thought the door and stared at her pale face. "She won't be the only one dead." He traced the words one more time before he made his final descision. He shuffled down the stairs...his heart racing at what he was about to do...but he had to. He found a gun in one of the small, hidden kitchen departments and walked back up the stairs. He laid in the bed next to Sakura... "I swear I won't regret this...In the name of love I leave the face of the Earth." He slowly applied pressure onto the button of the gun. Finally pushing it fully. A small bullet filled with poison liquid flew to his chest. It pierced into his skin. "This is all worth it. This is all for Sakura." It hurt like h3ll. More than the depths of eternal heartbreak, but less than the loss of a loved one. Blood gushed out of his chest and stained his shirt. He moaned, but not in pain...he moaned for Sakura. Everything flashed a bright white...then pitch black and he was blinded... 

He woke up again...looking into two emerald gems. Familiar emerald gems. "Sa...kura..." Was the first thing that came out of his mouth. "It's me...I've been waiting for you...forever, I knew you'd come back. I knew Mina couldn't take the kind, gentle wolf that once was..." Her full face came into vision.

Small tears formed at the corner of her eyes but she held them back. "I'm just happy t-that y-you're...back." She leaned down over him closer. Finally, the two souls were finally joined. Their lips met in a blissful kiss. The love card flew out of Syaoran's pocket and floated over them, radiating in pink and green. There is a legend, that when the purest of two souls on the Earth are joined...they trigger the glow, the power of the love card... Of all times all pain ends... "From now on we can be together without someone in the way...without as much pain as before...Syaoran...Aisheteru." Joyful tears formed at the corner of her eyes."I'm so sorry for pushing you away...I-I want you to know..Wo ai ne..." The kissed again..lost in the chapels of love.

They broke apart staring at each other deeply. Paralyzed...not really sure what to do next. But should they really care? They could live together forever...it didn't matter what they did next, they had all the time of the world to be together.

"Aishiteru Syaoran-koi."

"Aishiteru Sakura-koi."

There never is an end to the circle of life, only a fork in the road. Life is a circle, not a perfectly curved one that goes perfectly round. Life is the most complicated cycle we go through. In the end, there is only one ending for love, a hopeful one. One you can look up from and think back upon. 

And when you think of death...

...never think of the end...

...just the begining of a new, different hope.


End file.
